


talk to me baby (i'll take you to the moon)

by jisusngs (orphan_account)



Series: talk to me about the stars, and i promise to kiss you under the moonlight (make for me a soft universe) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jeno is a softie, Late night talks, M/M, but then BOOM, fluff with an angsty ending, hehe, i promise jaemin isn't the typical bad boy, i promise they're there, i wrote this at three in the morning, i'll take you to the moon, jaeyong is also mentioned if you squint, just make sure you squint closely, markhyuck is mentioned if you squint, soulmate talk, squint closely though, this is v soft, very very VERY closely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jisusngs
Summary: jeno enjoying a deep and emotional conversation about any topic that came to their minds, with a honey haired boy he had never layed his eyes upon, while laying on the school's rooftop admiring how the stars collided and formed the most stunning constellations wouldn't lead to anything else. right?





	talk to me baby (i'll take you to the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again :D
> 
> this is extremely based off the song moon by jonghyun, which i suggest you listen to while reading this and also listen to overall. it's an amazing song!
> 
> this was also inspired by a textpost i saw on tumblr, but i couldn't seem to find it anywhere. credits go to whoever came up with this really cute idea, i simply transformed it into a little story.
> 
> also yes, markhyuck is mentioned if you squint and so is jaeyong. so squint really closely.
> 
> enjoy!!

jeno knew he was loosing himself, loosing the once tight grasp he had on life. he couldnt seem to hold onto reality for much longer, time silently mocking him with every step he took towards the familiar corridor. the corridor that took him to the rooftop, the only place where he could finally feel at peace with himself. 

the only place where his thoughts could freely wander with no destination, with no limits. he could let himself go for moments, falling into the depths of his subconscious. he could enjoy the freedom coursing through his veins like poison, a feeling he always craved. 

jeno craved the need to always have that constant reminder that if he made it to tomorrow, it wouldn't be the same as today. 

he lived on the edge, walked on the thin line separating darkness from light. life from death. separating lucifer's lair from god's paradise. he loved it. every moment of it. every drop of adrenaline rushing through him made him feel even more alive, made him feel the need to risk his life every day. 

he needed it, he needed those warnings. or he would've lost himself along the way. fallen through his own mistakes, would've slipped off the line keeping him awake. slipped off the line keeping him breathing.

the dark haired boy always found himself calming down whenever his tired eyes fell upon the melancholic sky. when his eyes wandered across its vast and unexplored complexion. but what he loved the most was the darkness. when that same sky was submerged in dark blue paint; littered with the smallest yet most exquisite stars, all shining in their own unique way. 

he loved the lonely nights with nothing but the ghostly glow of the moon cascading upon him, as he walked through the emptiness; walked through the twilights when they all came out to dance. haunting the deserted seoul streets with their taunting whispers. screaming to be saved from the infernal claws of hell, yelling for help. begging for mercy. 

he adored spending restless nights wandering through the sleepless streets of seoul, his head thrown back as he tried to count all the constellations beaming through the layer of charcoal black hanging over his head. their names carved into his mind as he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace he was able to feel within him. around him. the feeling was like nothing he had experienced before, it resembled warmth; spread within him, reaching the tips of his tingling palms.

pushing all his thoughts aside, he opened the door, leading to the stairs granting access to the school's rooftop, open. his mind racing, his eyes begging to fix themselves on the multiple white dots shining in the sky. 

jeno smiled lightly, yet his mind still remained clouded with so many simultaneous thoughts. he couldn't seem to bring himself to focus on just one, and that instantly made his head pound. made his head race and his vision blur. the drumming in his ears became louder with each stair he shakily climbed, his hand attached to the wall, serving as guidance. serving as something to hold onto. serving as something to remind him he wasn't falling into a dream.

jeno was aware of how tired he was, he knew the chances of him spending yet another lonely night curled up in himself laying on the school's roof were seemingly high, but he ignored his heavy eyelids. ignored the dull ache in the back of his head, and climbed up the few steps separating him from his bliss.

 

jaemin on the other hand, was a completely different boy from jeno. he was problematic, always involving himself in fights. coming home with bruised knuckles and cut lips, a dark eye adorning his sharp features. messy honey coloured hair cascading over his forehead, covering up the small cuts on his porcelain skin. 

he had the conscience that he had completely lost his way, and such thought intensified as soon as he sat down on the edge of his school's rooftop. feet dangling into thin air, and a cigarette slotted between his chapped lips. 

he rarely smoked, only doing such when things got too unbearable for him. he used nicotine as an escape from his problems. used nicotone when he wanted to let his mind detach itself from reality.

a flimsy black sweater adorned his upper body, the hood loosely thrown over his head as he shivered once in a while. his hands shaking from the cold nipping at them, but he didn't mind. he wanted to feel everything, every little gush of wind that blew his problems further away from him, alongside the smoke escaping his bruised lips. 

the blue sky was slowly morphing into nothing but darkness, the sun slowly setting on the far horizon as the moon began to take it's place in the twilight sky. he loved nights like this, where he was surrounded by nothing but silence. head tilted upwards and back harshly pressed against the concrete, his eyes tracing over the stars littering the sky. 

it was rare to see the white shimmers in cities that never sleep due to the heavy pollution, but jaemin knew today was one of the nights where the stars did everything they could to rip through the thick blanket, and make themselves known for those curious enough to watch them illuminate the darkness. 

the honey haired boy placed a new cigarette in his mouth and let his eyes fall shut for mere moments, enjoying the peace wrapping itself around him. enjoying the silence echoing through the night. he couldn't help but let himself slip away from reality, even if it were for a mere moment. 

he needed to fall. he needed to feel what it was like to have no purpose, to live on the edge of life and death. to tread deep waters as lucifer's claws wrap around his legs, pulling him under. submerging him in his kingdom. he wanted to stop thinking, wanted to forget about all his problems. wanted to watch himself collapse roughly onto the cracked pavement below him. wanted life to halt for a moment, just so he could experience what it felt like to die.

jaemin's eyes fluttered open as soon as he heard the door leading to the school creek open, his mind was hazy, not being able to register what was going on around on. it made him nauseous, how everything was spinning, his eyes not being able to focus on anything other than the ground below him. he didn't mind if he fell, it didn't fase him in the slightest. 

he had nothing in particular to loose, he knew his family and friends would continue their normal lives without him. everything would go back to normal within a couple of days, but he didn't want to jump. he didn't want to let life slip through his clenched fists, he wanted to hold onto whatever was left of it. but he knew it was slowly slipping away from him. he was well aware of it, but still, jaemin let it happen as if it were a daily happening. 

 

jaemin turned his head to look behind him, catching a small glimpse of a raven haired boy. his head was tilted upward, much like his own, and from what he was able to tell, the boy was in deep thought. eyes shut tightly, wind blowing against his jet black hair, a white sweater hanging loosely on his upper body. the boy's arms were tightly wrapped around himself, as if he were trying his best to warm his own body. or prevent his body heat from escaping. 

the honey haired boy was curious, but decided not to act on his curiosity. letting the events unfold on their own.

jeno on the other hand, didn't have the same idea. he had noticed the other as soon as he pushed the metal door open and stepped foot onto the rooftop. he was intrigued. intrigued by the way the boy didn't seem to be afraid of plummeting onto the rough ground below them with one out of place movement, intrigued by the way the boy casually threw his head back, and exhaled the smoke he had inhaled seconds prior. 

even though he was extremely curious, jeno still pondered if he should leave and come back another day, but there was something within him that was making him want to say. making him want to walk up to the other and sit down beside him, admire the constellations littering the sky and talk about how the cosmos was so fascinating to him with a complete stranger. 

but he was so fucking anxious, scared he would say something out of place and insult the boy without even knowing him. he couldn't help but think the boy wanted to be left alone, and wouldn't enjoy the company jeno had to offer. perhaps he was assuming everything wrong, and would only make the situation better for the other boy, or pleasant for himself. or make it worse for the other, and awkward for himself. 

puzzled thoughts were running through his mind, he couldn't seem to make such an easy decision. what the raven haired boy hadn't realised was jaemin looking at him, his light brown eyes holding a curious glint within them. 

jeno didn't know what to do, he was torn between apologising for interrupting, or walking towards the other. there was something within him that was screaming at jeno to talk to the boy, yelling at him to take a step forward followed by another, and another until he was directly in front of the honey haired boy. 

conflicted thoughts consumed him, but his feet acted faster than his brain. slowly taking him towards where the boy was seated, feet still dangling into thin air and a cigarette slotted between his slender fingers. jeno wanted to tell him nicotine was bad for his health, but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. couldn't bring himself to utter a word.

he stared at the other, admiring his sharp features. how his jawline was perfectly carved, sharp yet simultaneously soft; how his lips were slightly chapped, and rather bruised from the cold coming in contact with them; how his light brown eyes looked directly at jeno's jet black orbs, an amused sparkle lighting them slightly, resembling a new born star; how his cheeks were tinted pink from the cold, the same happening on the tip of his slightly scrunched nose.

jeno thought he was beautiful.

"hey," the older uttered out quietly making the younger tilt his head to the side, a signal that he was listening to what jeno had to say next. the raven haired boy was beyond endeared, and he had no knowledge of who the boy was. 

"do you mind if i sit here?" jeno finished off, nodding towards the extremely vacant space to jaemin's left where he was standing, arms wrapped around his torso. the sleeves of his white sweater covered his clenched fists, tightly gripping onto the fabric of the clothing adoring his upper body.

jaemin's eyes lit up once more before nodding warmly. yet he never uttered a word, he simply returned to gazing up at the now dark sky with semi closed eyes and a soft smile grazing his lips.

jeno forced himself to avert his gaze from the boy, staring up at the star littered sky instead, and letting his thoughts run wild for mere moments.

"do you ever wonder what lays beyond what we're able to see?" jaemin spoke out of no where, surprising jeno, who's head instantly turned to look at him. the younger's voice came out slightly raspy from the smoke, mixed with the bone shuddering cold. 

"even with all those telescopes, even with all those spaceships and everything they feel the need to send up there, i feel like there's always something we can't see, and will never be able to see. don't you think that too?"

the raven boy didn't know what to reply, his mind running blank for possible responses to the honey haired boy. jeno felt insanely weird just by sparing a glance at jaemin, and it made his mind whirl with unneeded explanations that made no sense to him. 

"i think there's always going to be something up there that we'll never be able to understand. the universe is huge, even with the amount of technology we have now, some things aren't meant to be found. i suppose." jeno muttered, his eyes now staring at the moon before him.

the raven haired boy knew he had to walk home that night since his brother was at his boyfriend's house, bidding his goodbyes and spending their last day together. jaehyun's boyfriend, taeyong, was going to study abroad with his younger brother and one of his younger brother's best friends in canada.

and now that jeno thinks about it, hyuck had been awfully clingy to mark these past few days. perhaps mark was also going with taeyong and his brother, but jeno knew nothing about those events. no one told him anything. yet, even though he had to walk a good twenty minutes, he was still hanging out with a boy he barely knows.

"i can hear your cogs turning up there." jaemin spoke again, his voice coming out clearer and rather deep. deeper than what jeno was expecting. 

"i guess ive got a lot going through my mind right now, and it sucks. sometimes i wish life would just give me a break and let me sort everything out, but that'll never happen so might as well let my mind overthink everything." jeno shrugged, turning to look at jaemin who was already looking back at him. a serious look on his sharp features.

jaemin quirked an eyebrow, as if he were encouraging the older to go on. as if he were telling the older he would gladly sit through his monologue. jeno didn't know how to react to that, no one had ever urged him to talk about everything, and he didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to talk to someone he barely knew. but he risked it, and did it anyway.

"sometimes it all becomes too much, but i think everyone can relate to that. everyone has their bad days, everyone has their good days. but what bothers me the most is that, im seeing my friends sort out their problems and working everything out. meanwhile, im still here, sulking over things that happened over three months ago. why? because i have no idea how to handle my problems, because i have no idea how to apologise for shit i dont even know i did, but people tell me i did. its fucking confusing me, and my mind is very close to bursting if someone else comes up to me and tells me i fucked them over." the raven haired boy tilted his head up, closing his eyes and letting the temporary silence ingulf him. 

he didn't understand how he felt so comfortable talking to jaemin, when he had no knowledge of his name. had no knowledge of who the boy was, or what he was doing on a school roof so late. jeno never saw him before, at least not on the rooftop. or in school. if he were to have seen him, he would've been able to remember. he was sure of that.

"do you ever think that, maybe, these people that are telling you shit like that, are simply making things up to see you break down? or to see you question your actions. it's happened to me an awful lot, especially with renjun." jaemin replied, not daring to spare a glance at the boy sitting beside him.

jeno was surprised at the mention of his best friend, opening his mouth to question the younger. but jaemin beat him to it, quickly explaining how he knew the chinese boy.

"me and jun met at a party that was held a while back, we also hung out a bit at the races we both attended, but we never actually talked until a couple months back. it was the day after senior year had started, he walked up to me and asked me if i wanted to have lunch with him. i didn't want to say yes because i only knew him from the few times we talked, but i did it anyway, mainly because i was so tired of seeing mark and hyuck cling onto eachother everytime i sat down and tried to eat my lunch. don't get me wrong, they're cute and all, but it just gets tiring after a while." jaemin opened his eyes and cautiously threw himself, his back pressed against the concrete floor. he seemed to be searching for what to say next, not wanting to overwhelm the older. 

"i really don't know what i was expecting out of that invite to be honest, but it just... gave me a bad feeling. i know renjun isnt the type do get himself involed in shady shit, but i just felt like there was something off about him. turns out his thick skull had planned a race a few minutes away from the school grounds, and decided it was a good idea to make me race instead of him." jaemin dryly chuckled. 

"i know im good with cars and all, but it wasn't my problem to fix. so that's when he started throwing all this shit i never even did to my face. i ended up racing for him, and winning, but i told renjun i would never do another favour for him. he basically manipulated me into doing what he wanted. i still talk to him from time to time, but it's not a friendship im exactly keen on keeping."

jeno could only stare at the younger, laying himself down beside him and taking some time to process everything he had just been told. he didnt know why he believed him when he had known renjun almost his whole life, but there was something in the way jaemin spoke that made jeno know he was telling the truth about his best friend. it made his stomach churn.

 

 

the temperature had dropped significantly, and both the boys would often shiver at the slight gusts of wind. the moon was high in the sky, and jaemin was already late for his family compromises. but he didn't care. he wanted to empty his mind before heading back home and getting shut in the same suffocaring house for another ten hours, before he had to wake up and become easily exhausted once more. 

a whole hour had already passed by and jeno still had no knowledge of the other boy's name, it upset him, but he didn't know how to ask. he found himself at a loss for words and it annoyed him, so much.

"jeno."

jaemin turned his head to look at the boy beside him, a small giggle escaping his lips. jeno himself looking at the younger, crescent moons for eyes. sparkling as if the stars littering the darkness had assumed their rightful place in his orbs.

"jaemin."

the honey haired boy let his eyes close, enjoying the silence of the moment. enjoying the peace coursing through him in that moment. enjoying the company jeno was able to offer him. yet when he opened his eyes once more, the look he saw on the dark haired boy's face confused jaemin. he could tell by the way his eyebrows were furrowed that he was in deep thought, as if he were trying to decide between two options. 

"what's on your mind?" jaemin questioned, propping himself up on his left arm. giving his full attention to the boy before him.

"so much at once."

"want to talk about it?"

jeno looked at the honey haired boy, shaking his head slightly, not feeling the need to open up to the feelings he was currently struggling to sustain. he wanted nothing more than to press his lips against the boy's chapped ones, wanted to run his hands along his cheeks. remember every detail of jaemin's mesmerizing complextion. wanted to hold him close. wanted to count the stars beside him, hand in hand. necks marked with innocent kisses. 

jaemin nodded slowly, yet he found himself admiring how effortlessly good looking the older was. how his eyes seemed to tired but so alive, holding such a warm and inviting glint swirling within them. he admired how sharp his cheekbones were, and how they would always rise whenever he smiled. his eyes morphing into the brightest crescent moons. 

the younger unconsciously lowered his eyes and momentarily gazed at his lips, wondering how his own would feel against jeno's. he wondered why he hadn't met jeno before. perhaps he wouldn't so shattered at this exact moment, perhaps he would be able to feel another emotion that wasn't associated to anger. to hatred. 

but he stopped himself, he averted his gaze back to the starry sky and mentally scolded himself for even thinking of the dark haired boy as more than an acquaintance. he closed his eyes.

"what's on your mind?" jeno retorted.

the honey haired boy laughed and turned to look at him. 

"so much at once."

"want to talk about it?"

jaemin smirked slightly, shaking his head. an amused look shining in his orbs. "i really dont feel like talking right now."

jeno lifted his head slightly, his jet black orbs boring into jaemin's hazel eyes, sparkling under the starry sky in a way that was so enticing. it was like the younger was daring him to take the next step, to let himself go for moments and just enjoy the feeling of jaemin's lips against his own. the feeling of hands caressing his cheeks, those same hands pulling lightly at loose strands of his hair. 

it was like those same eyes were luring the raven haired boy in, a taunting glint in them, and the older found himself at a loss for actions. he never thought someone he barely knew would be able to have such a big effect on him.

jaemin let himself enjoy the moment, jeno's eyes watching his every move, and his own eyes watching jeno's every move. he noticed how the boy was hesitant, as if he were waiting for the younger to make the first move, even though he knew exactly what would come out of it. 

before the honey haired boy could even think of moving his head, he felt a pair of slightly chapped lips gently touching his own. a touch that felt so forgein yet so warm, a touch that consumed him completely. a touch that was feathery, as if it were nothing but an experience to note down the jaemin's reactions, but said boy wanted more. 

he leaned again, softly attaching his lips to jeno's, closing his eyes and letting his hand trace his defined features. trying to memorize every detail of the raven haired boy's face as their lips danced in unison. jaemin smiled into the kiss as jeno let his lips ghost over his for a brief moment, before kissing him once more.

jaemin wasn't satisfied with what he was getting, deciding to run his tongue across jeno's bottom lip, making said male let out a throaty moan; which led the younger to let out a slight giggle. 

the honey haired boy detached his lips from jeno's, and moved to press open mouthed kisses against his jawline, licking every now and then. his hands moving from jeno's neck to the back of his head, pulling at the strands of hair.

jeno's hands were gripping jaemin's waist, keeping him in place while he started trailing wet kisses down the raven haired boy's neck. sucking on the exposed skin, and enjoying the way the older would throw his head back.

jaemin nibbled on his right earlobe, blowing on it lightly and running his hand across the red marks that seemed to be littering most his neck. he smiled and let his lips ghost over jeno's collarbones, making the grip on his waist tighten.

he lightly blew against the exposed skin before pulling away and looking up at the boy before him, a pout etched onto his soft features as jaemin wrapped his arms around his neck and smiling brightly. 

jeno reconnected his lips, but noticed how jaemin was kissing him with more desperation, yet the kisses were soft and loving, as if he were trying to make sure every moment they had spent, wrapped in eachother under the moon's ghostly glow, was engraved in his memory; as if he was memorising every one of jeno's details. from the way he tasted like vanilla and chocolate, to the way his eyes morphed into crescent moons whenever he smiled. the way he would scrunch his nose at unfunny jokes, and the way his dark orbs would shimmer whenever he was truly invested in a certain conversation. 

jaemin pulled back and reached up to remove jeno's bangs from his eyes, smiling sadly as he burried his head in the other boy's neck. pressing his lips against the exposed skin, and leaving small kisses here and there.

"do you believe in soulmates?" the honey haired boy questioned, looking up at jeno. his lips ghosting over the exposed skin, making the older shiver.

"i do."

"i do too."

for the second time, jaemin smiled sadly. placing his lips on jeno's and letting the stars dance above them, letting them engrave their names upon the haunted night sky as the cacophony in his mind only seemed to grow in size. 

the starry skies above them could only watch as the two boys wrapped themselves in eachother's embrace, twilight becoming as starry as ever.

 

the next morning, jeno walked into the school building with a bright smile despite not being able to get much sleep. he was still beyond excited to be able to see jaemin again; he wanted nothing more than to talk to him about everything and anything once more, he wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against the honey haired boy's own once more. 

he wanted to get to know jaemin better, wanted to spend starry nights laying beside him as they named constellations after eachother, and discussed about how vast the universe was.

he walked up to his best friend, the smile still on his face. his eyes seemed to twinkle under the faint lights illuminating the hallways.

"injun!"

renjun seemed slightly taken aback, not used to seeing his best friend this happy on a school day. he furrowed his eyebrows and started at jeno, puzzled.

"hey, you okay?"

"m fine. do you know where i can find jaemin?" jeno questioned, his cheeks rising at the mention of the boy's name.

the chinese boy's expression dropped, a sad glint simmering in his dark coloured eyes. he pondered for a moment before deciding to speak.

"ah... he left for canada this morning with his older brother, and with mark. he got the chance to attend juilliard a while back." 

jeno's smile dropped alongside his heart. he couldn't seem to understand, he couldn't being himself to understand.

but, somehow, everything was beginning to make sense to him. everything was replaying in his mind. the way jaemin had kissed him goodbye, as if he were trying to hold on to the moments they had spent together under the moon's judging eyes. the way jaemin had asked him if he believed in soulmates. 

jeno smiled sadly, hoping his path would cross with jaemin's in the future. hoping one day, they would find eachother again, under the same sky where their hearts first connected. hoping one day, he would be able to stare into the honey haired boy's starry eyes and get lost in the constellations within them.

 

little did jeno know, the same thoughts were running through jaemin's mind as he stared out the airplane's window. a sad smile coating his lips. 

his mind wandered to how different things would've been if they had met under other circumstances, and jaemin wasn't flying to another continent. he wondered what would have happened if he stayed in seoul.

nevertheless, he hoped his path would cross with jeno's own in the future. and hoped jeno hadn't given up on the idea of soulmates.

"hey, jaem. you good?" mark shoved his shoulder.

jaemin turned to look at his best friend and smiled lightly, the action not quite reaching his eyes but being enough to make mark smile back.

"m okay." the honey haired boy whispered, turning towards the window once again and closing his eyes.

under this same sky, our hearts collide and become one. under this same sky, promises are made. promises that were never broken.

**Author's Note:**

> i also want to dedicate this work to one of my best friends, jace. she doesn't exactly have an official ao3 account, so im leaving this here and sending her the link later.
> 
> mwah!! i love you <3


End file.
